


G is for Gardening

by residentdogenthusiast



Series: A-Z Prompts for the Hamilsquad [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Politician!George, that's it that's the show kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdogenthusiast/pseuds/residentdogenthusiast
Summary: George has had a bad day at work, and Lafayette knows just how to cheer him up.





	G is for Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> so y’all probably noticed these works are a part of a series. and they are. A-Z prompts (I started with F like a fucking weirdo I know) with different ships as the subject. Right now, my fancy is Washette, so pardon me for all the washette. But eventually I might write other ships? also I got an announcement but ill share it in the end notes

**George:** Had a bad day at work… stopping for some coffee at my favorite cafe.  
**George** : Maybe go out for drinks with Hamilton. Be home soon.

Gilbert reads the messages over again as he pushes the cart through the gardening section of the Home Depot, the smell of earthy soil and manure filling his nose and bringing back memories of summers spent in the gardens of Chavaniac. He felt bad for George, really. How could he not empathize with the man, when he too had held a position of power and had his name slandered for what he chose to do on his own free time?

Being a politician, especially an openly bisexual black one, was quite the trial and tribulation for Lafayette’s boyfriend. Usually, George had his worst days when some new public slander about either him or Laf was published in the media─so George’s text message is also a gentle warning not to open any newspaper, social media or website revolving around the District of Columbia and its politics for a good minute─but there were also days when just dealing the stress of the campaign and the degradation from fellow colleagues weathered the man.

George was a strong man, but even the strongest men had their moments of weakness.

So, Gilbert figures he’ll do something nice to maybe aid in cheering his boyfriend up─if not that, at least bring some pleasant nostalgia. After all, the text messages that begun with ‘had a bad day’ had become more and more frequent and he was worried about his new boyfriend. Lafayette had gotten the idea for this special surprise while reminiscing on his _own_ childhood. He remembered that George had sprinkled stories of his childhood into conversations with the other man, probably believing that Gil was never fully paying attention. But he had hung onto every word─so much so, he even remembers the softness of George’s voice when he spoke of helping his mother tend to the vast gardens behind their home. He had seemed so fond when he had spoken of this, voice full of wistfulness and longing. If he’d dare to be cliche, Lafayette might’ve deduced that George was thinking of simpler times─when he could _afford_ to spend all day outside with his fingers in the dirt.

So Lafayette figures a nice little surprise may brighten his day, and even bring their rapidly strengthening bond closer.

Laf is picking out several different saplings when he’s approached by a kind man wearing a bright orange Home Depot vest. The man looks nice enough─he’s got glasses that seem to slip down his face every two seconds and wide, brown eyes. Reading the small print on his nametag, Gilbert finds that his name is Samuel Seabury.

“Hello, sir! Is there any assistance you’ll be needing today?”

Tapping the heel of his boots against the concrete floor of the garden area, Lafayette examines the saplings before leaning one arm on the handle of the cart and frowning just slightly at ‘Samuel’.

“Yes! Do you know of any plants or flowers that are native to Virginia?”

 ✘━✘

George arrives at the home he now shared with Gilbert, cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol and spirits lifted only _slightly_. It had been quite a rough day at work─Hamilton and Jefferson had gotten into another heated debate that left his temples throbbing, Henry Laurens had made several crude comments about Lafayette that made his blood boil, and George King had thrown many a temper tantrum over his ratings in the polls which caused for a whole _new_ brand of headache. Sure, the whiskey Hamilton had treated him to after work had released some of the tension in his shoulders and nerves in his stomach, but he knew he wouldn’t feel better until he had Gilbert in his arms and a warm shower beating on his back.

“Gil! I’m home!” George calls as soon as he steps across the threshold of their front door, relieved to shed his suit jacket after a stuffy day of being confined inside of it. Almost instantly, several layers of reserved hardness melt from his face and body. The process of him going from George Washington─future New York Governor─to Georgie, Gil’s lovable boyfriend, is a short one today. Usually, it took a few moments for him to finally allow the plug to be pulled on the stiffness that he carried himself with─and more than a few kisses. But today, all he yearns for is a few moments of quick rest and maybe a nap with Gil cuddled up to his side.

“I’m in the backyard! Come join me!” Lafayette’s voice calls dashing his hopes. George can’t help but dare a gentle smile at the way his French accent has slightly faded from the years spent stateside still lilting the way the accent does but not as thick as it had been. Only half-jokingly George loudly groans, not wanting to lift his legs and move from where he’d collapsed on the couch. However, the pull of being able to hold his boyfriend gives him the kick in the ass he needs. “Hurry, come look!”

“If you’re gonna show me that squirrel and snail that hang out in our tree having a ‘meeting’ again, I am going to leave and go to bed,” George sighs, though he picks up his pace as he crosses through the living room and the kitchen to push open the backdoor that leads to their yard. Immediately, he’s slapped with the familiar scent of cow manure, fresh soil and Lafayette’s _White Diamond_ perfume.

And instead of an excited Lafayette pointing at the large cherry tree that was in their backyard, he gets something entirely different. A sight so cute, that George might even _visibly_ melt.

Lafayette─wearing a pair of faded jeans, a t-shirt, flip-flops and a floral patterned sunhat─gloved hands wrist deep in a bed of soil that hadn’t been there when George had watered the tree that morning. Several saplings, flower pots and packages of seeds surrounding him and beads of sweat dotting his brow and forehead. He looks positively _adorable_ , surrounded by all the plants and beaming up at George as if the older man was all his sun, moon and stars.

“No, it’s not Fred and Lucy, they are not out in the evenings. No, _surprise_!” Lafayette squeals after his indignant lecture on the schedules of his backyard friends, pulling his hands from the freshly laid bed of dirt and doing dramatic jazz hands. George chuckles warmly, looking over the spread with fondness in his dark eyes. His mind floats back to his childhood─the large farm that he’d grown up on. He thinks to his mother, all wild dark hair and soft chocolate eyes, showing him to how to properly care for different plants that resided in their vast gardens. Which insects were good for the plants, which were bad. Which plants shouldn’t be touched barehanded, which could.

He remembers spending entire summer days out in the warm, Virginia sun with her─listening intently to her every word and helping her care for the green seedlings that his mother had thought of as _family_.

“What is this, honey?” George asks, leaning against the doorway and watching as Lafayette goes back to burying another plant within the freshly laid soil─a cute concentrated pout on his lips.

“You said you had a bad day at work, and I remembered you told me how cathartic gardening with your mother could be,” the Frenchman responds with a soft voice, as though he would startle the plants should his voice rise a decibel higher. He doesn’t look at George until the tiny tomato plant─George recognizes it instantly─has been planted snugly in the dirt and lightly watered. When he does look up again, his soft gingerbread coloured eyes are twinkling--looking for assurance that he’d done good, looking for the praise he so often sought in his lover. “I figured… I figured we could continue the tradition _together_. I found some lovely trees─orange and apple trees, so our cherry one could have some friends. And gorgeous flowers, George, I planted them over there by the fence. But I also bought vegetables; tomato plants, zucchini, squash, strawberries, carrots… we can spend time together _and_ eat healthier. Do you… do you like it?”

George crouches beside his boyfriend, not caring when his suit gets dirt at the ankles. Gently, he cups Laf’s face, thumb running lightly over his cheek to swipe away some dirt. Almost subconsciously, Lafayette leans into the older man’s touch and stares up at him through long eyelashes. “Of course, I do. _Thank you_ , baby. For doing this for me. I’m so lucky to have someone like you.”

Grinning proudly, Gilbert throws his arms around George’s neck and presses their lips together. Though taken aback at the way his lover throws himself on him, George quickly responds by wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s waist and pulls him closer. Their kiss is soft and sweet, every bit the domesticity that they’d both been adjusting to while living together. Lafayette tastes sweet--like George’s favorite butterscotch candies─and his tongue darts between his lover’s lips without warning. George gets a little bit lost in how the deep the kiss becomes, nearly drowning his boyfriend’s mouth, until the younger of the two is pulling away.

“The garden can wait for now, though, can’t it?” he asks with a slight whine to his voice, breathless and tawny skin bright red on the cheeks. George chuckles again, rises to his feet and pulls Lafayette up with him. An arm wraps around his boyfriend as they leave behind the unfinished garden for their cool, air-conditioned home.

“Of course we can. But I’m thinking I need to get the smell of cowshit off of you before we can do anything besides kissing, my love.”

“Oh, you ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a fiction that is kind of like RENT meets Hamilton, just without the RENT characters, you know? I don't know how long it will be, nor do I know when I'll finish it. However, if I either finish this series or that story first, I'll start on something new. Would you like to see first:
> 
> Band!AU where John, Eliza, Lafayette and Hercules are in a band or Mythical Creatures!AU, where George & Martha Washington, Hercules, John & James Madison are hunters.
> 
> Lemme know. It's a long way off, but I'd like to know now so that I can know which plot I should invest in developing more.


End file.
